A Visit From Haven
by hannahthepenguin
Summary: ok i wrote this when i was in year 5when i was 10... i've given up now but I'm displaying it anywayHaven is in trouble.With Root fired, Holly is in dispair so she calls on her old archenemy...the only mud boy to ever grt his hands on fairy gold...
1. 1A friendship rediscovered

_**A visit from Haven**_

_**Authors' notes.**_

I wish I could say that these characters I'm writing about were made by me but I must say thank you to the real owner, Eoin Colfer who I have met due to my best friend Alice winning a competition done by Puffin.

**Alice has written with me a story called **

**Artemis vs Voldemort **

(Which is on my username)

Please read the story mentioned above and review both that one and this. All reviews would be taken in thankfully and also recommended stories.

Thank you

Booklovernumberone

_**1-A friendship is re-discovered **_

Artemis didn't like snow; it was always harder to get around. The white stuff was falling now. Little shimmers flew around it. Strangely Artemis's mind went all foggy, he was sure that he knew what the shimmers were but his mind was hiding it from him…

**Artemis had just woken up from a very strange dream. He had been in a long white room with no door. He kept saying the same thing to anyone he met.**

"Holly, is that you?" he had no idea who Holly was but he kept shaking his head at everyone when he realised that they were not what he was looking for. Then he had woken up.

Artemis had not felt right for a long time and what happened next cleared it all up…

A 'thing' fell out of the sky but as soon as he spotted her, Artemis's memories came flooding back; all the missions, friends and enemies, all the fairies had done for him. Artemis took a deep breath, something bad must be happening in Haven.


	2. 2in which tensions are high

_**2-In which tensions are high**_

_**Authors notes**_

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, as always reviews are welcomed as well as praise and critics. Don't forget that this is only my very first story so not everything will be perfect; I'll do my best though!**

**Yours truthfully **

**Booklovernumberone **

"**Holly, is it really you?"Artemis asked. Holly smirked,**

"**You bet mud-boy!" Artemis then remembered his manners,**

"**How are Root and the others?" Holly tried to look serious, she didn't manage though and a smile flickered across her face,**

"**Well that's what I've come to talk to you about."**

"**Lets go into the lounge then, and old kitchen isn't the place for a chat,"**

"**Actually, I don't consider this an old kitchen,"**

"**Suit yourself."**

**In the lounge they settled themselves down on the expensive seats.**

"**Tea, coffee or water?" Artemis enquired.**

"**I don't do water-up here it's full of chemicals, I'm allergic to coffee so tea will do fine," **

"**Sugar?"**

"**Two lumps, I shouldn't but no-one will know,"**

**Artemis shouted for Juliet-it was her day off the wrestling (she had of course joined)**

"**One coffee, no sugar and one tea with two," he shouted up. The reply came sharply**

"**Ok Arty."Artemis flinched; there she went again calling him by his pet name.**

**Five minuets later Holly and Artemis went to business. **


	3. 3The Haven situation is stated

_**3-The Haven Situation is stated**_

_**Authors notes**_

I'm sorry my chapters so far haven't been very long; in the future I will try to make them longer.

**Just so you know, I have some story's that are so brill! So unlucky that they aren't by me… Well here they are:**

Artemis Fowl: the wedding code by Chocolate Smudge.

Artemis Fowl: the Aztec incident by Agivega.

Lost through Ages by Goldie.DK

Oh, and one more thing; I've learnt how to do those lines. Well I think so. Here goes!

_3-The Haven situation is stated_

"Why have you come to visit me then?"Artemis asked although he already knew the answer.

"I came to you because there is another war between the Goblins and Dwarves, we can't stop it though, not without a commander!

Trouble's acting commander for now as he was second in command but we can't stay like this forever!"

"Why can't you stop it when you have Trouble?"

"Trouble isn't actual commander, only acting; he isn't licensed to, I came for you Artemis, not just for ideas to help _me_ stop it."

Artemis who had sensed impatience in the fairies tone hadn't (even in his wildest dreams) thought that the fairies wanted him back, not after all the crimes he had committed. He felt ashamed but glad aswell; the fairies had at least accepted him back, which in its self was a relief.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"And I thought you were clever, anyway we need to prove that Root is innocent, get him back as commander and save Haven."

"Anyway where is Root?"

"In trial. He was seen taking pixie dust from a criminal you'd remember, Diggums? Of course the Officer who spotted him thought Mulch was giving the pixie dust to Root so that Root could smuggle it into one of Foaly's pods. Foaly is in trial defending Root so we've got no technical help."

Artemis smiled for the first time in a month; he had a good guess at what the centaur's code was to OPS. If he got in he could control the technical things while Holly did the rest…the plan was starting to unfold clearly. However, he would need two bodyguards, as Butler was old now he couldn't really go. So it would have to be Juliet and someone else. He thought for a moment, and then he had it. Arno Blunt! After Butlers meeting with him last year he had been fine. The plan bubbled in his brain; this was what Artemis was good at!

Longer huh! Needs more action though! Please review.


	4. 4a bombshell dropped

**4-A Bombshell Dropped.**

Authors Notes 

About that review by me on this story, that was when I didn't know how to let people sign anonymously, it was my Grandma. I am not one of those people who sign their own fic (for people who are new to fanfictionfic means story.)

Well ok I don't know how to do those types of lines but I might be able to do these types of ones. (If I manage it it will be between the authors notes and actual story)

Anyway I NEED REVIEWS! Ok, I am _only_ in year five and I am not the best writer in the world but to be better at writing stories I need to hear your views.

Oh, alicat I have taken your advice and not written in bold this time, see you at school!

From

Booklovernumberone

Artemis had spent the last day informing Juliet and Butler of all that had happened, packing anything that might be of importance, making his plan foolproof and questioning Holly about a fairy court. Now he was ready to leave, he would be meeting Arno Blunt at Harrods (who would of course be mind wiped afterwards.) Everything was going fine (he had of course ensured that Butler and Juliet had their memories back)

Then Holly appeared, with bad news.

"Artemis, I just rang Foaly to see how everything's going down in Haven. It's Julius." Artemis knew that this was going to be serious news; Holly never called Root Julius unless something bad was happening. He waited for more news; it came…

"I'm sorry to waste your time," she sobbed (Holly was crying by now)"They've had the trial."

"What did they decide then?" Artemis asked anxiously.

"Julius is let off!"

"Isn't that good enough then?"

"There's more to come," Holly explained," They didn't completely let him off though. Oh to Frond with it Artemis, we've got Trouble as our new commander!" Artemis didn't know whether to smile or shake his head sadly, his mind wasn't with him but instead with Root along with his heart.

In Roots home 

Under all the cushions and blankets a sad fairy was tossing and turning. Root was a mixture of feelings at the moment: sad, angry, dismayed, and ashamed He could list them forever. One question just kept whizzing through his brain; why blame it on me? He was of course innocent and had no right to be in this mess. He thought he was a failure; after all he had had a clean record before an incident where he had crashed a pod into a rock-solid wall just before a magma flare and burning it slightly. Holly had had a great laugh over that one.

He wasn't young enough to retire-only 245- he would have to get another job but who would employ a fairy accused of smuggling drugs?


	5. 5What Next?

_**5-What Next?**_

_**Authors Notes**_

Thank you to all who reviewed: -

**Ihatebeetroot:** Pixie dust is a type of fairy drug it's illegal and it can be used to trade with humans as it can do things unmentionable.

**Refloc:** Thanks for the review- nothing much to comment on.

**Squarecool321:** Next update coming up!

**Alicat: **I've already mentioned you-see you at school Alice!

Thanks again for all the reviews and please do more, if this line doesn't show up on fanfiction either then please tell me how to do it (if you know.)

Oh and another thing I made a mistake on the last update- it wasn't this fic (if you don't know what this means please see the last chapter) that my Grandma signed, it was Artemis vs. Voldemort, sorry for all the confusion.

Happy reading

Booklovernumberone

P.S Please read my other story by clicking on the thing below (if it works)

Click here

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**What Next?**

Holly was exhausted. After doing a job she was forced to 'clean herself up.' Through her lunch break she discussed things with Artemis (who was devising a new plan and needed her advice) and at the end of the day she had to go back to Ireland to help Artemis and give him her views. She had been doing this now for three days. She just hoped that Artemis's new plan worked or else she would be doing it all for nothing.

At the moment she was lying flopped over a sofa letting Artemis's words wash over her. Finally he noticed her not moving and decided to ask her something.

"Holly, have you been listening to anything I have said?" But Holly was fast asleep, her arms dangling in the air.

Artemis called Butler, who at the moment was doing his rounds round the manor.

"Butler," he whispered into his 'phone' (made by him of course (not wanting to wake Holly))

" Be up in a minute," came the reply. Artemis waited and soon heard footsteps.

"Lets talk in the lounge." He said to his old bodyguard while pointing to Holly. Butler nodded, he understood what his employer meant or 'Arty' as Juliet called him.

When they sat down in the lounge Artemis went straight to the point.

"Right, I've sorted out the plan, we can start tomorrow, however we can't let a certain young Trouble Kelp know."

"Trouble Kelp?"

"The new commander,"

"Why?"

"I expect he likes his promotion. If so he'd do anything to stop us from getting Root back-however hard we try to persuade him."

"The plan then?"

"Right, of course. Straight to the point then Butler straight to the point."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

All right then? Now if you would just click the submit button below and give me your thoughts about this fic whether it's critics, praise or ideas (or anything else!)… I would most appreciate it.


	6. 6The Plan

**6-The Plan**

I'm sorry I've not updated as quickly as I hoped- I was very busy recently as our church (Yes I am a Christian) is putting on a musical with a few other churches called Resurrection Rock in which my mum is involved. Although there is a computer suite there I generally go on other sites such as: (If you go on it then my username is 55hannah, please ask to fight me in the battle dome or buy things from my Messenger

Thank you to all who reviewed although I can't say any particular names, as I haven't checked my e-mails for a while. Thanks to Refloc for telling me through a review how to make the line but I haven't got much time so I'm going to do my version- just do a row of full stops along the page!

Bye and please review!

Booklovernumberone

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

6-The Plan

"I have a good feeling that I know the centaurs password to OPS you see." Artemis carried on already halfway through explaining his plan.

"Why don't you just ask him?"Quiried Holly.

"But isn't he defending Root?"

"He was,"

"So he's not anymore then?"

"Well they've had the trial haven't they?"

"Have they?" asked Artemis, his brain still a bit foggy as the mind wipe had an after effect. Holly then had a thought:_ I must tell Foaly that his favourite mud-boy is having difficulties trying to override the wipe, Nah! _She decided after a moment of thought, _just because it's taking it's time to clear up, it doesn't mean that we should laugh at him._ Holly was enraged at her last thought-_just because you feel sorry for him Holly, doesn't mean that you shouldn't do it to him, after all he did to you when he took you hostage!_ But she couldn't stop herself from feeling sorry for the mud-boy so in the end she decided not to.

"Right then, brilliant, I'll call then, what's Foaly's number?" Artemis continued, breaking Holly's thoughts up into small pieces.

"43891 2230983 624284," Artemis dialled then asked Holly,

"Why so many numbers?"

Holly shrugged,

"We don't want any mud-men ringing a fairy by accident instead of their Grandma or someone."

"Hello, who's calling?"

Artemis switched his attention to his mobile,

"The only mud-boy to have got his hands on fairy gold," he replied,

"Oh, Artemis," Foaly replied sarcastically," How lovely to see you again." Large crunching noises followed; _Foaly must be having a large carrot or two for his morning break, _Artemis guessed. Then another noise came from the phone, this one a lot worse than the last,

"Foaly, get off your chair and press a few of those buttons- that's what they're meant to be used for, I want that Time Machine finished in a few days so get on with it. I tell you, all that pay that goes into your bank account and you can't press a few buttons,"

"Actually Commander…" Foaly started,

"Not now Foaly, now hop to it or expect your wages to go down for a couple of decades."

Foaly got to work judging from the mad sounds coming out of Artemis's phone- he did not like jokes about money-especially his. Then the listeners heard a door slam.

"Foaly, is he gone?"

"Oh no, he's right here listening to everything you say- what do you think!"

Artemis sighed; the new commander was making an obvious difference to the LEP.

"Foaly, I was wondering if you could tell me your password to OPS?"

"Of course I can't, I don't give valuable information away to infuriating mud-men, not without the commanders permission- not without the commanders permission, he even made sure that I have cameras in my room."

Holly could just about see him rolling his eyes.

"But Foaly…"

"No. You've had your explanation; go away!"

Artemis took a deep breath; _there goes MR. Nice Guy _he thought,

"Well Artemis?" Butler asked, unsure of what to do.

"It's ok, I'll be in my study with Holly, I need to find out something."

"Ok, I'll do my rounds, it's about time."

"Right then Holly, I've got to ask you something…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Longer than last time? I hope you found it ok. Any critics, ideas, praise or anything else would be appreciated; if you reviewed the last chapter then you should be mentioned on the next one.

Please review,

Booklovernumberone


	7. 7was it really Foaly?

**Chapter Seven-Was it really Foaly?**

**Authors Notes**

Thanks again to all who reviewed- if I have seen your review by now your pen name will appear down

here-

**Narwhalgirl- **Two reviews and one that is submitted twice. Thanks very much! I don't know what you mean by ' AH Fluff' though! However do I know what you mean by Trouble is an idiot. I had to think of someone to put in charge while Root was in trial you see, I couldn't have Holly as she plays a major part in the rest of the fic so Trouble was the obvious person.

**Silverfingers- **Onereview.Eoin Colfer was and still is a wonderful person to meet! I bet you are jealous. You keep telling me about what the Files say but when I met Eoin I was given a sheet saying Artemis and Eoin's favourite things. Some of which are different to what you have been saying.

**Ihatebeetroot- **Three reviews. I'm sorry that you thought that the third chapter 'sucked'. It wasn't the best thing I've ever written I must admit. Well done for thinking up a word out of your ' huge vocabulary' though!

**Sguarecool321- **Three reviews. Thanks for all three! My next update is coming up!

Please review and give me your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this chapter; Oh and by the way I have written a story with my best friend Alice called Artemis vs. Voldemort- Well Alice has a penname now-Bookz please read some of her stories, Pretty, Pretty Please!(I know that sounds bad but I don't know what else to put there!)

Anyway- on with the story and please review at the end- everyone!

Bye for now,

Booklovernumberone!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter Seven- Was it really Foaly?**

"Is Foaly normally like that Holly?"

"You know that mud-boy, surely?"

Holly then noticed the glint in his eye- she had given him the information he wanted.

"Brilliant!" he said confirming Holly's thoughts. Although she hadn't asked Holly still had the feeling that his plan wasn't going to be something she was going to like doing. Artemis carried on, one again confirming her thoughts,

"We're going in after Foaly."

"We're? Foaly?"

"Ok then, you're going in after the real Foaly."

"You mean that you think that this one's a fake?"

"Of course."

"But who…Oh, I know, it's Domonico Fracelle isn't it? The new Lieutenant."

"Well actually I don't think so, my guess is his brother and cousin."

"Together?"

"Yes, which makes it even worse, Josephine Tetispine and Kane Fracelle don't make a good team; so even if we caught one of them and made them tell us their plan they wouldn't know what their partner was doing!"

"Two things; One, are they human or fairie? Two, how come you have heard of them and I haven't?"

"They are fairy but you don't know them because they don't live in Haven,"

"How do you know them then?"

"I have my contacts,"

"So you're saying that Josephine and Kane don't live underground?"

"No, I'm saying that there is another fairy city called Domain, not quite as civilised as Haven City but just as good,"

"So how do we get Foaly back then?"

"I haven't thought about that yet,"

"I'll leave you to meditate then,"

"On your way out if you see Butler can you tell him to come in here, I need to speak with him."

"Right," replied Holly and when she saw Butler she did just that.

At the moment Holly was in her temporary bedroom on her temporary bed thinking about the conversation she had just had with the boy genius, Artemis wasn't telling her all of it- you didn't need to be a genius to work that out. What it was she didn't know, it could be about Foaly or the cousins, Haven, Domain…Any thing! Although she doubted it it could even be about her; she just hoped that it was good news, whatever it was…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Notes 

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it people! However I would appreciate it more if you pressed the go button below and gave me your thoughts and opinions-whether they're critics, praise, ideas or you are promoting one of your favourite stories. Just do it! Please.


End file.
